Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Diable's Story, Part 1
A long, red haired woman in a jet black dress walked down a stunningly decorated hallway. Her dress was very formal and royal, and her hair was braided in a fancy way, dropping over her right shoulder. She walked with confidence, but seemed to be keeping an eye out for something. She turned right into a room, tall white pillars supporting the high roof here. Five humanoid knights, their armor gleaming white and their swords sheated. Other than their armor's blinding glow and their taller than usual height, what set them apart from normal humans were a pair of golden wings behind each of them. The woman very quietly took cover from them behind a pillar, waiting until they were clear out of the room before continuing. She walked through even more rooms, all beautifully decorated and with a few servants in each room. With each door she opened, she walked faster and faster before trying to calm herself down; she was obviously very excited, to the point where she almost walked straight into a man. The man was very royally dressed, fitting the atmosphere in the room. He turned around to see the woman, greeting her with a smile. She also smiled quickly and offered him her hand. "Sir Saint, I didn't know you would be here." Saint kissed her hand slowly. "M'lady, I too did not expect you to be here. I hate to leave so soon, but I have been called home on official buisness." "Ah, what a shame", she said, pretending to be sad. "But perhaps we could meet sometime, when you are less occupied with handling the scum. What was it they called themselves? "The Seraph." Her sadness almost turned to anger at the word scum, but she quickly pushed the anger away. "Unfortunately, I'm not quite sure when I'll be free, but for now I must go. Have a good day, Saint." His expression nearly dropped. "Yes of course, you being who you are, I understand. Until next time, M'lady." He sighed after she left. The woman eventually reached to a large mirror, where she paused to look around her and make sure no one was around. Muttering to her own reflection, she raised her left hand and a rapier appeared, the hilt decorated with gold and the insignia of an fleur-de-lis. With a swift motion, she cut diagonally, and where a broken mirror should have been was a purple rift. She stepped through after again making sure no one was there. She appeared in a backalley, gloomy and dark. She snapped her fingers with her right hand, and purple energy surrounded her, changing her appearance. Now her hair was free, and her dress was replaced with a purple miniskirt and a cropped t-shirt. The rapier in her left hand turned into a machete with a purple handle, decorated twith the insignia of a serpent. She then tossed it into the air where it disappeared. She walked with a strut down the backalley, eventually reaching a door. Beside it, a man leaned against the wall, and greeted her with a reverse nod, which she returned also with a reverse nod. She pushed open the door, and walked inside. From the outside, the place looked very small, perhaps some sort of storeroom. But on the inside, it was a large house, luxury furniture, not as fancy as the palace she was in before, but it was obviously expensive. A wolf greeted her as she opened the door, jumping on her and licking her face. She laughed and set the wolf down, petting it's head. Her laughter alerted three men sitting on a couch, playing on a futuristic console. One of them immediately jumped up and straightened his posture. "Oh gentlemen, look who has graced us with her presence!" He bowed, jockingly mocking her. "Lady Diable, heir to the throne of Ciel!" He laughed as she glared at him. Category:Diable's Story Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise